Hasta arriba del todo
by BlauerDrache
Summary: Teddy es un torpe, sí, pero eso no impide que sea curioso. Muy curioso, a decir verdad. Le gusta investigar, explorar, descubrir cosas nuevas y experimentar cosas fascinantes. Suerte que cuando algunas de esas cosas se vuelven demasiado peligrosas, Victoire está siempre junto a él para ayudarle.


_**Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a Rowling, ya lo sabéis.**_

 _ **Este fic participa en el reto "Comienzos célebres" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

 _ **La idea de este reto era escribir un fic que empezara con la primera frase de una novela célebre sorteada. A mí me tocó el inicio de** La letra escarlata **, de Nathaniel Hawthorne: "** Una multitud de hombres barbudos, vestidos de colores sombríos y llevando sombreros grises puntiagudos como agujas de campanario, junto a algunas mujeres con capuchas sobre la cabeza y otras sin sombrero, estaba congregada frente a un edificio de madera cuya puerta era de grueso roble tachonado con clavos de hierro. **"**_

* * *

 **HASTA ARRIBA DEL TODO**

* * *

 _Una multitud de hombres barbudos, vestidos de colores sombríos y llevando sombreros grises puntiagudos como agujas de campanario, junto a algunas mujeres con capuchas sobre la cabeza y otras sin sombrero, estaba congregada frente a un edificio de madera cuya puerta era de grueso roble tachonado con clavos de hierro._ Cuando dicha puerta se abrió hacia adentro crujiendo sonoramente, todos se apretujaron para pasar rápida y silenciosamente al interior del pequeño edificio. Cuando unos segundos después todos hubieron traspasado la puerta, esta volvió a cerrarse, y todos los recién llegados se quedaron mirando al frente, donde un funcionario del Ministerio de Magia argentino les estaba mirando atónito.

—Cuando recomendamos llevar ropas discretas no nos referíamos a esto… —musitó el hombre para sí mismo, y a continuación carraspeó y se dirigió al hombre más barbudo, el que encabezaba el grupo—Supongo que ustedes son los grupos provenientes de Turquía… ¿Trasladores desde las dieciséis cuarenta y cinco a las dieciséis cincuenta y tres?

El barbudo asintió bruscamente con la cabeza y se sacó una mohosa zapatilla vieja de la manga de la túnica oscura. Unos cuantos de los hombres y mujeres que le rodeaban hicieron movimientos similares, y pocos segundos después el funcionario argentino pudo confirmar que ahí estaban todos los trasladores procedentes de Turquía. Les acercó un cubo, ya bastante lleno de trasladores usados, y los recién llegados depositaron los que traían consigo.

—En fin, sean todos bienvenidos al campamento del Mundial de Quidditch —recitó el hombre, y agitando la varita hizo aparecer unos cuantos mapas, que tendió a la mujer más cercana—. En los mapas tienen marcada la zona que es para que se instalen ustedes. Disfruten de la estancia y de la gran final de mañana.

Deseando librarse de ese inquietante grupo rápido, abrió rápidamente la puerta que quedaba a su espalda e hizo amplios gestos con los brazos para que pasaran todos. Los turcos salieron lentamente del edificio de recepción, y habrían tenido una más que regia entrada en el campamento que rodeaba al estadio, de no haber sido porque un muchacho de pelo azul eléctrico que corría hacia ellos sin mirar se estampó de frente contra los más adelantados, consiguiendo que al menos media docena de ellos rodaran por el suelo.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Ha sido sin querer —se disculpó inmediatamente el chico, poniéndose en pie y ofreciéndose a ayudar a levantarse a uno de los hombres más gordos.

Pero el hombre ignoró su mano tendida, y una de las mujeres que también había tirado le dedicó una mirada encendida de furia y le espetó algo en un idioma que el chico no reconoció, pero que intuyó que no estaba dedicándole precisamente palabras bonitas.

—Lo siento mucho, de verdad… —repitió él.

—¡Teddy Lupin! —gritó una voz furibunda tras el joven, que bufó.

Echó una mirada hacia atrás a la chica que andaba rápidamente hacia él, echó otra al grupo que tenía delante y que le miraba con disgusto (por decir algo delicado), y Teddy Lupin decidió que lo más inteligente sería alejarse de los de las túnicas y sombreros raros.

Se despidió, con una sonrisa tímida y agitando la mano, de aquellos a los que había derribado (que se alegraron mucho de que el chico se alejara) y después echó a correr en dirección contraria a la de la chica. Oyó un chillido de frustración a sus espaldas, y de nuevo esa voz:

—¡Teddy Lupin! ¡Por Merlín, Ted, detente!

Él la ignoró, y oyó a la chica maldecir en francés, su idioma preferido para decir palabrotas.

—¡Edward Remus Lupin! —exclamó ella finalmente—¡Quédate quieto o no te vuelvo a hablar en la vida!

Suspirando, se detuvo, y esperó a que la chica llegara hasta él y se plantara enfrente con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

—Victoire Fleur Weasley —la imitó entonces—, ¿qué quieres?

—Saber por qué te has escapado de la tienda —respondió Victoire sin dudar.

—Quiero explorar —repuso él, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Explorar? —repitió ella, extrañada—Teddy, llevamos una semana aquí y ya hemos recorrido el campamento cientos de veces. ¿Qué te falta por explorar?

—¿Prometes no contarlo?

—¿Cuándo he contado yo un secreto tuyo? —replicó Victoire, ofendida.

Teddy sonrió, y rodeó a Victoire por los hombros, agachó ligeramente la cabeza para ponerla a su altura y extendió el brazo, señalando unos árboles altos que sobresalían de entre el bosque, unos cuantos metros por detrás de la valla que delimitaba el campamento.

—Anoche vi a unos cuantos chicos en las ramas de esos árboles —confesó Teddy—. Quería probarlo yo también.

Victoire abrió enormemente los ojos y se quitó su brazo de encima, apretándolo con fuerza.

—¡Ted, eso es increíblemente peligroso! —le recriminó—¡Y tú eres un torpe! ¡Te matarás antes de llegar a media altura!

—¿Dónde está tu valor Gryffindor?

—¿Y dónde está tu sentido común Hufflepuff?

—Vamos, Vic. Llevo la varita, y se me dan bien los hechizos para detener caídas.

—Aún tienes dieciséis, Lupin.

—Y tenemos cien mil magos y brujas alrededor. El detector no funciona en lugares así.

—Vaya prefecto eres… —bufó Victoire.

—Sigo las normas. Si usara la magia sería para salvar mi vida, y eso está dentro de las excepciones, ¿verdad?

Ted echó a andar en dirección a los árboles sin esperar una respuesta de Victoire, considerando que la charla había terminado y ella no aprobaba su idea. Por eso, le sorprendió que la chica se apresurara a ponerse a su altura y acompañarle.

—Tienes tanto desdén por las normas como un Gryffindor común —gruñó la chica—. ¿Seguro que el Sombrero no se equivocó contigo?

—Casi fui un hatstall, pero mi casa es Hufflepuff. Créeme, Vic, no es una locura. Si no hubiera visto a esos chicos ayer, ni se me habría ocurrido. Pero como ellos lo hicieron y no pasó nada, seguro que no es tan peligroso.

—No será tan peligroso para ellos. Tú te tropiezas cinco veces al día con tus propios pies.

—¿Has venido a animarme o a predecir mi muerte?

—A ser testigo de tu defunción, para ser exactos.

—¡Qué bien! ¿Ya tienes unas palabras bonitas para mi funeral?

—Sí, y empieza así: "Edward Remus Lupin murió porque era un cabezota obstinado con cerebro de troll que un buen día decidió intentar ser una ardilla…"

—Me halaga mucho eso de cerebro de troll, ¿sabes?

Victoire soltó una risita y le golpeó un brazo amistosamente. Acababan de llegar a la valla, y Teddy le sonrió antes de agacharse para inspeccionar si había alguna forma de salir por debajo.

—Vamos, Ted, no lo hagas. Sabes que es peligroso y puede salir mal.

—Si tienes miedo de verlo, no vengas, no te lo he pedido. Estaré bien.

—¡No tengo miedo! —exclamó la chica—Pero como ya veo que no te convence nada, iré a asegurarme de que estás bien.

—Gracias, Vic —le sonrió Teddy, y se puso en pie enérgicamente señalando unos cuantos metros a su derecha—. Ahí, mira. La valla está levantada.

Ambos se acercaron, comprobando que en efecto, la alambrada estaba suelta, y si se sujetaba, quedaba un hueco por debajo suficientemente grande como para que cualquier adulto pudiera pasar a gatas. Teddy cruzó sin pensárselo demasiado, pero Victoire se quedó mirando el pequeño espacio con una mueca de disgusto.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó él, extrañado.

Victoire se señaló significativamente el vestido floreado que llevaba.

—No me quiero ensuciar.

Teddy miró el vestido, luego miró el barro que había manchado sus pantalones y sus zapatos, y soltó una carcajada que hizo que la chica frunciera el ceño. Pero antes de que ella pudiera quejarse, Teddy se puso en cuclillas y sujetó con una mano la alambrada lo más alto posible, para que el hueco fuera mayor. La otra mano se la tendió.

—Recoge la parte de atrás con una mano y ponte como yo, cerca de la valla —le aconsejó—. Dame la otra y te ayudaré a no perder el equilibrio, sé de lo que hablo. Y cuidado con las rodillas.

Victoire titubeó durante unos segundos. El vestido era prácticamente nuevo y no quería echarlo a perder, pero no quería dejar a Teddy solo. Además, hacía solo unos minutos que él había cuestionado su valor, y eso no se lo podía permitir. Así que rogándole a Morgana que todo fuera bien y conteniendo la respiración, recogió el vuelo de la falda, se agachó cerca del hueco y agarró la mano de Teddy con fuerza. Dando pequeños pasitos, hizo pasar primero la cabeza, después las rodillas, y finalmente el resto del cuerpo. Cuando acabó el arduo proceso, se puso en pie y comprobó con asombro que lo único que seguía teniendo barro eran los zapatos.

Bueno, sus zapatos y Teddy. Teddy tenía los zapatos y pantalones hechos un asco y se había limpiado despreocupadamente los codos sucios contra la camiseta. Pero como la había ayudado a cruzar sin contratiempos, no dijo nada. Además, Teddy sonreía orgulloso e inmediatamente se dio la vuelta para buscar el camino hacia los árboles altos.

No era que estuvieran muy escondidos precisamente. Esa parte del bosque no era muy tupida, y a una veintena de metros se vislumbraban con facilidad los troncos gruesos de esos tres árboles que sobresalían. Teddy se dirigió hacia allí sin titubear, y Victoire le siguió mirando el suelo con cuidado, evitando pisar las raíces. Como el chico no hizo lo mismo, pasó lo esperado: a medio camino tropezó con una gran raíz retorcida, y solo se salvó de un buen golpe contra el suelo porque se agarró en el último instante al extremo de una rama baja. La rama no era suficientemente gruesa para aguantar todo su peso, por lo que empezó a partirse rápidamente, pero Victoire llegó junto a Teddy justo cuando la rama cedía, y consiguió sujetarle antes de que llegara a chocar contra el suelo.

Fue el turno de ella de dedicarle una sonrisita orgullosa.

—¿Sigues queriendo subir a ese árbol?

—¿Sabiendo que estás tú para sujetarme si caigo? Claro que sí.

Victoire bufó, porque no era esa la idea que quería transmitirle a Teddy, pero él solo se rio, entendiendo sus intenciones, y la cogió de la mano para arrastrarla a su destino. Poco después, estaban al pie de uno de los árboles altos, y Teddy se dedicó a observar las ramas más bajas con ojo crítico mientras Victoire esperaba a que hiciera algo. Ya fuera subir o volver al campamento, pero algo.

—Si sigues mucho más así, te destrozarás el cuello —comentó la chica.

—Estoy analizando la mejor opción para subir.

—Ravenclaw empollón.

—Soy un Hufflepuff previsor.

—¿Quieres decir cobarde?

—Slytherin víbora…

—Me ofendes.

—Exagerada —y sin más, Teddy cortó la discusión señalando hacia arriba—. Lo tengo. Por allí. Aunque necesito un poco de ayuda para empezar —sacó la varita antes de que Victoire tuviera tiempo de protestar—. _¡Ascendio!_

El hechizo le levantó los dos metros que separaban la rama que había elegido del suelo, y se agarró a la madera con poca elegancia pero con efectividad; guardó la varita en un lugar seguro y se puso en pie, sujetándose con ambas manos al tronco del árbol y a la rama siguiente, poco más arriba de su cadera.

Victoire había caminado hasta situarse justo por debajo de él, y ahora le miraba con indecisión. Había confiado en que al final Teddy se decidiera a echarse atrás, pero no había sido así. Y ahora era ella la que estaba en una situación difícil. Teddy estaba expectante.

—¿Quieres subir o te quedas allí abajo?

—No tengo varita —dijo. _"Ni sé hacer el hechizo"_ añadió solo mentalmente.

—Eso no es una respuesta. ¿Quieres o no?

Victoire inspiró profundamente, cerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

— _¡Wingardium leviosa!_

No abrió los ojos hasta transcurridos unos segundos, el tiempo suficiente como para estar ya casi a la altura de la rama en la que estaba Teddy. Moviendo la varita con cuidado, la movió por los aires hasta dejarla de pie frente a él. Cuando el hechizo se rompió, ella se apresuró a agarrarse con fuerza a la rama de al lado y a mirar con temor hacia abajo.

—Vic… —la llamó Teddy con voz preocupada, y ella se giró inmediatamente hacia él—Sé que te dan miedo las alturas. Si quieres quedarte aquí no pasa nada, no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Iré con cuidado.

Ella no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de lo mucho que estaba temblando hasta que Teddy puso una mano encima de una suya.

—No. Quiero subir. De verdad. Solo que… Despacio, ¿vale?

—¿Hasta arriba del todo?

—Hasta arriba del todo —confirmó ella, y la gran sonrisa de Teddy en ese momento consiguió tranquilizarla un poco.

—De acuerdo. Entonces, despacio y hacia arriba —él le guiñó un ojo antes de añadir—. Pisa y agárrate justo donde yo lo haga, ¿de acuerdo?

Victoire asintió, así que iniciaron la escalada. Y poco a poco, rama a rama, metro a metro, fueron subiendo. Teddy iba hablando cada pocos segundos, indicando qué pierna debía avanzar o con qué mano tenía que impulsarse. Le advertía de no sujetarse a las ramas más verdes, y le señaló un nido de pájaros por el que pasaron al lado. Fue ahí cuando Victoire, cansada de mirar hacia arriba, decidió echar una ojeada hacia abajo.

No debió hacerlo. Porque abajo estaba muy abajo y le entró tanto pánico de repente que lo único que pudo hacer fue agarrarse a la rama más cercana con todas sus fuerzas y tratar de respirar.

—Ted —balbuceó como pudo—. Basta. No puedo más.

—¿Has mirado hacia abajo? —le reprochó él, pero ella no se sintió con ánimos de contestarle.

Teddy suspiró y retrocedió con cuidado las ramas que les separaban. Se quedó en la inmediatamente superior, y soltó una mano para colocarla sobre la mejilla de Victoire.

—Tranquila, Vic —le susurró—. No pasa nada. Estás bien, a salvo. Estoy aquí contigo, ¿recuerdas? No dejaré que nada malo te pase.

Victoire abrió los ojos, y Teddy vio el miedo reflejado en sus iris azules. Le sonrió, tratando de infundirle confianza.

—¿Has visto todo eso que has subido, Vic? Y lo has hecho sin ningún problema. Como una verdadera Gryffindor. No queda casi nada para salir por encima de los demás árboles, y te aseguro que valdrá la pena. Tranquila, todo estará bien. Porque estamos juntos, ¿recuerdas? Juntos hasta el infinito…

—… y más allá (*) —murmuró Victoire, y esbozó una débil sonrisa.

Despegó la cara del tronco con cuidado, y luego afirmó uno a uno manos y pies. Todo correcto. Respiró profundamente y volvió a mirar a Teddy.

—Lista —dijo con toda la convicción de la que fue capaz.

—No lo había dudado en ningún momento —respondió él, irguiéndose—. Vamos, en cinco minutos llegamos.

Reanudaron la marcha sin prisas. Victoire se esforzó en mirar siempre al frente, resistiendo la tentación de echar otra ojeada hacia abajo, y contuvo los nervios cuando Teddy soltó una exclamación de sorpresa. Subieron todavía un par de metros más, y entonces Teddy dijo:

—Aquí, Vic. Esta rama es suficientemente gruesa para aguantarnos a los dos y se ve de maravilla.

Agarró la mano de Teddy para impulsarse mejor, y acabó sentada sobre la rama junto a él. Solo entonces miró en dirección contraria al tronco del árbol, y no pudo contener un grito de asombro.

Estaban mucho más alto que prácticamente todos los árboles en muchos kilómetros a la redonda, y un manto verde se extendía en todas las direcciones hasta donde la vista alcanzaba. El verde estaba presente en todas las direcciones… Excepto justo frente a ellos. Ahí era donde se levantaba el campamento de los magos, donde el verde era solo uno más de la explosión de color que poblaba la explanada: era mágico en más de un sentido. Miles de tiendas, luces, colores, explosiones, hechizos, humaredas, túnicas y demás llenaban el campamento de una vida vibrante. Y detrás de todo eso, se alzaba como una mole el imponente estadio de quidditch, donde el día siguiente se celebraría la gran final del Mundial: ese Brasil-Bulgaria que iba a tener en vilo a media comunidad mágica de todo el mundo durante horas.

—Es fascinante —murmuró Victoire.

—Lo es —asintió Teddy.

—Gracias por traerme aquí, Ted.

Él soltó una carcajada, que a ella le extrañó.

—¡Yo no te he traído aquí! Tú me has seguido.

—Pero tú me has animado a subir.

—Porque querías y podías. Pero no te creías capaz. Yo solo te he demostrado que sí que lo eres.

—Eso ya es mucho.

—Genial, pues me alegro de haberte ayudado. ¿Ha valido la pena?

—Sin duda. Es precioso.

Se sonrieron, y Victoire apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Teddy. Él le rodeó la espalda con un brazo. Se quedaron un rato en silencio, viendo bullir la actividad en el campamento a sus pies. Era una sensación de libertad única.

—Ted —dijo Victoire, rompiendo el silencio—, creo que voy a romper con Ryan.

Teddy intentó morderse la lengua sobre lo que opinaba al respecto, pero no lo consiguió.

—Mejor. Higgs es un idiota.

—¡No lo llames idiota! Aún es mi novio.

—Precisamente por eso tengo derecho a llamarle idiota.

—Pero aún estamos juntos, así que de momento no te metas con él… Es que creo que ya no me gusta como antes.

—Normal que ya no te guste, es un Slytherin. Ni siquiera entiendo que le vieras algo al principio.

—Es guapo.

—Lo mismo dijiste de Farley. Otro Slytherin idiota. ¿Y cuánto durasteis? Tres meses. ¿Por qué tienes que fijarte siempre en ese tipo de tíos? Higgs es otro igual, solo que con un año menos.

—Con él llevo cinco meses… Y no me fijo siempre en ese tipo de chicos —objetó Victoire—. Solo han sido dos.

—Dos de dos.

—Tengo un gusto horrible, ¿verdad?

Teddy soltó una carcajada.

—En efecto, señorita Weasley. Pero tranquila, el primer paso es reconocerlo. Sabiendo eso, solo puedes ir a mejor.

—Supongo.

—Ánimo, Vic. Encontrarás a alguien mejor que te merezca de verdad.

Victoire le miró a los ojos. Estaban tan cerca que casi podría contar sus pestañas. La chica le sonrió ligeramente, y él la imitó como un autómata.

—Gracias, Ted.

Ella volvió a apoyarse en su hombro, y Teddy sintió un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago. Se acercó un poco más a Victoire, y los dos volvieron a contemplar el espectacular paisaje mientras dejaban el tiempo correr.

No supieron cuánto tiempo pasaron allí, pero el sol empezó a bajar por el cielo, y de repente las tripas de Teddy rugieron. Atribuyó el cosquilleo previo al hambre.

—Ted —dijo Victoire de repente, con voz alarmada—, ¿qué hora es?

—No llevo… —empezó a decir él, pero en seguida cayó en la cuenta de qué quería decir.

No importaba la hora, sino el tiempo que llevaban fuera. Sin que nadie de toda su extensa familia supiera nada de dónde se habían metido. Teddy había salido corriendo porque planeaba que fuera una escapada rápida de la que nadie se iba a enterar, pero las cosas se habían complicado (y alargado) más de lo previsto.

Ambos se miraron y palidecieron.

—Tarde —acertó a decir Teddy—. Muy tarde.

—Tenemos que volver. Ya.

—Sí. Pero con cuidado. No necesitamos un accidente bajando.

Victoire asintió vehementemente, y los dos se pusieron en pie aguantándose el uno al otro.

—Ted —le detuvo Victoire antes de que empezara a descender—. Aunque nos griten y castiguen y digan de todo, ha merecido la pena.

Teddy le sonrió, y eso le dio fuerzas para aguantar cualquier futura épica regañina de sus padres.

—¿Acaso hay algo que contigo no merezca la pena?

* * *

 _(*) Por si hay alguien en el mundo que no entienda la referencia,_ "Hasta el infinito y más allá" _es una frase de la película_ Toy Story _. Fue estrenada en 1995, y como Teddy nació en el 98, imagino que gracias a Harry creció con las películas muggles de cualquier niño de los noventa. ¿Y a qué niño mago no le gustaría una película sobre juguetes que hablan (lo que además le parecería de lo más lógico)? Así que supongo que a Teddy le encantaría la película, y Victoire también acabaría cayendo y entendiendo cualquier referencia, hasta hacerla su lema._

 _ **Estuve dos semanas enteras rompiéndome la cabeza con el inicio que me tocó. Me encantaba, pero no lograba encontrar la historia adecuada para esa frase. Se me ocurrieron montones de ideas, pero nada me convencía, hasta que Teddy y Victoire aparecieron en mi cabeza. Todo lo anterior que se me había ocurrido era tétrico y oscuro y dramático, así que ellos eran algo completamente diferente... Y me convenció.**_

 _ **Ya he escrito anteriormente sobre ellos en dos ocasiones, ambas para retos, y digamos que las tres historias están dentro de la misma "línea temporal". Si a alguien le interesa, primero va** Hijos de la guerra **, luego esta y después** El final del ballet **.**_

 _ **Aquí Teddy tiene dieciséis años y Victoire catorce, y está ambientado en el día antes de la final del Mundial de Quidditch de 2014, la misma que** Pottermore **retransmitió (o algo así). Tuvo lugar en la Patagonia, y la verdad es que no he tomado estrictamente todo lo que se narra allí como canon, principalmente porque creo que sería ilógico. Según Rita Skeeter, durante el Mundial ve varias veces a Teddy y Victoire besándose, siendo cariñosos en público y escapándose a lugares oscuros... Pero tres años después, en las** Reliquias de la Muerte **, James alucina al ver juntos a Teddy y Vic en la estación. Como ahí algo no me cuadra, acepté que los chicos tienen tendencia a irse a rincones escondidos, pero decidí que lo de besarse a todas horas es invención de Skeeter. Aquí Teddy y Victoire son amigos íntimos; ella está empezando a salir con chicos, él justo empieza a sentir un cosquilleo extraño al estar cerca de ella... Y nunca se abandonan.**_

 _ **En fin, que muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí. Si tenéis cualquier duda o comentario, estaré encantada de leer y responder vuestros reviews.**_

 _ **¡Hasta la próxima!**_


End file.
